


Pizza, Rituals, and What Now?

by Bennie133



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Walking up to the door, Madara shifted the bag in his hand, growing hot on top of his palm. He glanced at the house and the mailbox number on the side, double checking to make sure it was indeed the correct house that he was delivering to. Reaching the door, he raised a hand, knocking firmly on the oak door. He kept his face in a neutral position while tapping away with his foot. He hated waiting for the person to answer the door, they always seemed so slow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as a lovely prompt from Sylencia, and I do believe there are a few more chapters awaiting to be written! Thank you for the prompt Syl, I am having way too much fun with it! <3

Walking up to the door, Madara shifted the bag in his hand, growing hot on top of his palm. He glanced at the house and the mailbox number on the side, double checking to make sure it was indeed the correct house that he was delivering to. Reaching the door, he raised a hand, knocking firmly on the oak door. He kept his face in a neutral position while tapping away with his foot. He hated waiting for the person to answer the door, they always seemed so slow.

The door swung open, almost frenetic, and he tried his best to refrain from jumping. Because what in the _fuck_ was that?! A man covered in black and white makeup, in some sort of skeletal design, stood now in the doorway, and it felt like he was trying to stare into Madara's soul. Glancing behind the man, he startled inside when he saw candles slowly melting away on the floor, some kind of design etched out with... with oh kami, was that blood? And a bowl in the middle! Fuck, he had to get out of here. “Uh. Here's your meat lovers.” Madara said, sliding the box out of the bag meant to keep it warm. He opened the lid real quick to show him the pizza, as he was supposed to do at every house. “If that's all good, that'll be twenty-two and eighty-seven cents.” He said, trying to keep his composure. Reaper rituals? Who actually fucking did that? Was he still in the modern day and age right? And who the hell ordered pizza in the middle of a ritual?! Oh Kami, was _HE_ the sacrifice?

The man grinned, and that was scarily hot, wait, _what_? “Fuck, perfect!” The man crowed, reaching back into his pants pocket, pulling out his wallet. “Ehhh...” He pulled out thirty dollars, handing it over. “Just keep the rest for the tip.” He answered with a wink, before looking Madara up and down. After a moment he took the pizza, setting it down to the side.

“Right. Thanks.” Madara managed to say, “Here's the receipt.” He said, handing it over. Now, to just walk away calmly like everything was normal.

“Hey, hold up a second, damn it.” The man muttered when he started to back away, reaching in the same direction he had set the pizza. He came back with a pen, and he scribbled onto the back of the receipt, before handing it back to Madara with a smirk. “You new to this route? I haven't seen you before.”

Raising a brow, Madara looked at the back of the receipt, only to find a phone number. What? What?! “Er, yeah. I got this route when the last person quit.” He answered, mouth feeling a bit dry. Honestly, maybe they quit because they had caught this man in the middle of his rituals as well. Maybe they were the last sacrifice! He was going to die as a pizza delivery guy, wasn't he? Oh, what the hell did he do wrong in his life to deserve this? “This is your number?” He finally voiced.

The man smirked, “Well, it certainly isn't yours, but I'd be eager to know.” He said with a wink, now grinning again. “I mean, I don't usually hit on my delivery guys cause I like getting my pizza the way it's supposed to be, but, you're definitely much better than all the others.” He said simply.

Madara swallowed a bit. He was getting hit on by a crazy dude. How does one even respond to that? “I'm not... in the habit of dating...” He cleared his throat and motioned at the stuff behind the man. “People who are into that.” He clarified weakly.

The man's brows furrowed in confusion, before lighting up in sheer amusement. He began to laugh, clutching at his door, leaving Madara with the impression that yes, he was quite crazy, and he really should be leaving. Yet, he really didn't move very far away because he wanted to know what was so funny. “Fuck, no!” The guy said, cackling as he tried to talk. “I'm a fucking actor. I'm practicing for a scene.” He explained, his shoulders shaking. “That's just, oh Kami, that's just chocolate sauce and shit.” He said, snorting. “Have you seriously just been gawking there thinking I just murdered someone or some shit?”

Madara squawked indignantly, “How the fuck was I supposed to know?! You opened the door like a madman, there was shit that looked like damn blood all over your floor, and you look strange as fuck!” He challenged, before snapping his mouth shut. Shiiiiit, that little outburst might cost him his job. He clutched the pizza bag to his chest, taking a breath. “Enjoy your pizza.” He muttered awkwardly.

The man just crossed his arms, grinning, “Yeah, I will. I'd like to enjoy you too.” He replied easily. “You're feisty, I like that. What do you say? Text me?” He asked unrepentantly.

Madara sputtered, “I... sure?” He finally offered, “I, uh, have to go. Work.” He said, awkwardly lifting the bag as if to make his point, before dashing off. No, he was not a coward, damn it! But that was weird as fuck! He slammed his car door to manic laughter, pulling out, glancing back only to see the man grinning and waving his fingers in a come hither manner. Fuuuck!

 

 

 

“Izuna!!!” Madara bellowed as soon as he stepped through his apartment door. “Izuna!” He cried. This day was too weird, and damn it, he needed to talk to his brother about this shit!

“Come to my room!” Izuna called back. “Busy!!!” He yelled from his room. When Madara listened, he could hear the sound of his little brothers recently favorite game playing.

Shucking off his shoes and letting them hit the wall and bounce back to the floor, Madara threw his wallet and keys onto the table, marching to his brother's bedroom. He stalked in and huffed as he sat down on the bed, near where Izuna sat on the floor, eyes focused on the game, and it looked like he was fighting some boss? Hell if Madara knew, he didn't really care for games all that much, but he knew Izuna loved them. “Today was batshit crazy!” He complained, flopping onto his side, watching his brother advance through the fight.

Izuna managed to roll his eyes, fingers quickly coming down on the controller, “You say that all the time.” He responded verbally, not even turning to face his brother. It would probably be all the normal antics, anyway.

Groaning, Madara frowned, “No, I mean, it was fucking weird! I'm serious. I've had weird deliveries before, but today's the fucking icing on the cake.” He muttered. “Seriously. This dude was flirting with me and-”

Izuna finally paused when he finished the boss, “Aniki, that's a good thing usually.” He deadpanned, looking to his older brother. “Unless he was some gross old dude?”

Shaking his head, Madara growled into the bed, “No! But, he. Fuck, Izu! He was wearing all this black and white makeup, I guess, and I was positive that he was doing a reaper ritual, but then he figured out why I did not really want his number and said that he was an actor, and supposedly that was just chocolate sauce, but I swear he was going to kill me and use me as a sacrifice!”

Staring at his brother, Izuna broke out into a grin, “Seriously?” He questioned. When Madara nodded frantically, he broke out into laughter, head tipped back on the bed, only for Madara to grumble and tug on his ponytail. “Ow!” He cried, before swatting away his brother's hand. “Rude!” He chastised, before all but giggling. “Was he hot at least?”

Madara frowned, “Uh, I guess, from what I could tell?” He answered, before shaking his head, hands latching onto Izuna's shoulders and shaking them, “Izuna, focus! Reaper ritual! Flirting! Creepy as shit!”

With a cackle, Izuna grabbed Madara's hand, “Aniki, just text him! I don't know about you, but I don't think someone doing reaper rituals would seriously order pizza in the middle of it. Seems kinda rude for someone who worships a reaper.” He pointed out. “Did you get his name? We could always look him up.”

Madara tilted his head to the side, considering. “Well, no. I kinda just wanted to get out of there before he stole my soul or something.” He answered.

Snickering, Izuna held his hand out, “Come on, phone. I have to see how this goes!” He chuckled.

Madara slapped his hand away, “You're not doing it! Hell, I don't know if I'm doing it!” He cried, “You seriously want me to talk to him and risk my life?!”

Shrugging, Izuna hummed, “First off, seriously, he probably really is an actor, and we can't verify that unless you talk to him. Secondly, as you said, it was creepy right? But you still found him attractive, sooo, he might not be all that bad.” He stated, mischievousness clear on his face.

With a defeated groan, Madara flipped him off. “Fuck you, Izu.” He grumbled, sitting up. “I'm going to go shower, I smell like kitchen and grease.” He complained, before standing up and stalking out.

“Text him!” Izuna shouted with an evil laugh before the sound of his game came back on.

Madara lazily flipped off the air in the direction of his little brother, before sliding into his room, shutting the door. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and the receipt with the number, staring at them both before putting them on his dresser. What the hell. He stripped out of his work clothes, throwing them at his hamper. He needed to get laundry done anyway, he could do that later. Staring at the door to his bathroom, he looked at his phone again. After internally debating with himself, he picked it up and opened up a new message.

_Is this the crazy ritual guy? Pizza guy here._

Well. That was definitely one hell of a text. Kami, what was he doing with his life? He set the phone down, before walking into the bathroom, turning the water on to scorching heats so he could feel clean. When he stepped in, he flinched at the temperature at first, before submerging himself under the spray. He scrubbed vigorously at his hair with shampoo after he got it wet, scrubbing out that stupid pizza smell that clung to him as if its life depended on it. When he washed that all out, he began to scrub angrily at the rest of his body, sighing in relief when all he could smell was the scent of the cleaner. He simply stood under the water for awhile, letting himself contemplate absolutely nothing, and that was so glorious.

Eventually, he turned off the water, before grabbing a towel off of the rack in his bathroom, and tossed his head down and getting all of the hair off of his neck, before wrapping up his hair. He'd deal with it later. He grabbed a second towel and began drying off the rest of himself, then stepped out of the shower, feet padding across his floor as he went back to his room. He grabbed some sweatpants and slid them on when he heard his phone chirp, the one that reminded him he had a message to check.

Taking a breath, he grabbed the phone, going to the comfy armchair he put in his room, before opening it. His breath hitched when there was a picture of what he was very sure was the same man from earlier since the hair color was the same, but he had water dripping down from his hair onto his shoulders, and his face and the rest was now completely normal skin, very, very pretty skin. The man was sticking his tongue out, grinning.

_Little less crazy looking now, pizza guy? My name is Hidan, by the way. Yours? - H_

Oh damn, he was hot. Fuck. Shit. Really, really hot. Madara let out a choked noise, dropping the phone to the armchair a moment, before trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. After several moments he picked it back up, responding.

_Yeah, a little. It's Madara. - M_

Was he crazy? He had no idea who this guy really was, and he just gave him his name? He was screwed, oh so screwed.

_Ha, your name is Spots? I don't think that's very fitting, though I certainly like the way it sounds. ;) - H_

_Fuck you, I'm named after a kami. And at least I'm not named after a rook. - M_

_Ooh, sore spot? Haha! Sorry, but you're fun to tease. Why is such an attractive guy like you working for a pizza place, Madara? - H_

Madara made a face at his phone, but before he could respond, another text came in, and he had to choke back a noise.

_What do you say to coming over and having some fun, hm? I'm assuming you're off work at this point. And I would more than appreciate your company. ;P – H_

Internal screeching, that what he was doing right now. Madara calmed himself. He did _not_ react this way! He stared at the message on his phone, before groaning.

_Prove you won't murder me. - M_

Really? That's what he had to say? Not no? His brain and his fingers were not coordinating!

_Pfft, really? Okay, spots. Give me a moment. - H_

Madara glared at his phone until another a link was sent to him. Holy shit, it was an actual link to IMDb. He clicked on it, more than curious, to see a picture of Hidan on it, though it was a different name, that was more than common with actors, wasn't it? He actually had several movies under his belt, though they were B-rated movies. Still, he was actually an actor. Damn.

_That's certainly convincing. - M_

_I thought so too. I mean, murdering people on screen is fun and all of that, but in real life that shit usually leads to jail, you know. - H_

_So, what do you say? I've got some damn good beer in the fridge, and a very comfy couch. If you want we could watch something. And then we could have a little fun. ;P – H_

Madara felt himself debating the idea. It's not like he really had a prior engagement tonight. Izuna was a grown man, even if he was still his little brother, it wasn't like he needed him to stay. It had been a while since he last got laid. Hidan was really hot. He felt like it would be kind of stupid to say no, though it was pretty stupid to say yes, too, since he didn't really know the guy. But.. it could be a fun risk to take.

_What the hell. Why not? - M_

_Fuck yeah, that's it! Eh, don't bother wearing anything nice, I'm in some sweats and I don't feel like the effort after earlier practice. - H_

_When did you want me to come over? - M_

_Right now is good with me. I'll go ahead and grab the beer. Do you want chips or some shit? - H_

_Sure, that's fine. I'll be there soon. - M_

_Eagerly awaiting, little Spots. ;) - H_

_Fuck you, I'm not little. Pretty sure we're the same damn height. - M_

Okay. Maybe _he_ would be committing the murder if Hidan kept calling him fucking spots! With an angry grumble, he slid his phone into his pocket, before finding a tank top to throw on. Well, Hidan said nothing fancy, so fuck it. This and his sandals would be good enough. Taking the towel off his head, he walked back into his bathroom, throwing it over the rack before grabbing a comb and at least getting his hair to be somewhat tamed.

When it was good enough, Madara grabbed a hair tie and snapped it on his wrist in case he wanted it later, before leaving his room. He stopped at Izuna's door, peering in. “Izu, I'm going out for awhile. Text me if you need anything.” He said.

Izuna cocked his head to the side, eyeing him a moment before grinning. “Well?” He asked.

Madara glowered, “Shut the fuck up.” He said, stomping off, brow twitching at the laughter that followed him. He grabbed his wallet and keys back off of the table and opened his phone back up.

_I'm much more interested in fucking you, but maybe round two? - H_

Madara swallowed a bit. Asshole. He ignored the message and pulled back up the address in his GPS since it was still there from earlier. Once it was pulled up he slipped on his sandals and left the apartment, making his way out to the parking, and getting in his car.

The whole drive over he was fighting with himself over about how yes, he did want to do this, and no, he did not. Several minutes of fighting with himself made him turn up the radio so he didn't have to think about it, instead turning his focus onto the music to distract himself. When he made it back to Hidan's house, he turned the volume down, staring at the door from his car. He frowned a moment before clamoring out, heading to the door before he could change his mind. He hesitated a moment, then made himself knock on the door.

This time he was a bit more prepared for it to swing open, and when Hidan was grinning at him, he felt his knees go a little weak. Seriously, he was hot, okay? “Hey, Spots,” Hidan said with amusement.

“You call me that one more damn time and I'm going to fucking gut you.” Madara hissed, arms crossed.

Hidan just threw his head back in laughter, “Fucking spitfire.” He smirked, “Come on, no ritual waiting to bite you here.” He said, motioning to the area behind him. “See?”

Madara peered in, before nodding. “Yes, yes. I can see that.” He replied, uncrossing his arms finally.

Hidan opened the door further and stepped back, nodding for Madara to come in. “Though I bite.” He said, accentuating his statement with a clack of his teeth, face lighting up in the sexiest playful look.

Huffing, Madara walked into the room, “Why does that not concern me at this point?” He asked, toeing off his sandals.

Hidan closed the door and moved behind him, speaking into his ear, “That just means you're going to be fun.” He answered, laughing when Madara jumped a little at the proximity.

“Mother fucker, don't do that!” He said, turning to glare at Hidan, only to get pushed against a table, which must have been what that pizza was put on earlier.

“Nah, you're too fun to freak out.” Hidan retorted, smirking, hands now resting on Madara's hips. “Do you want that beer first, or do you think we can skip that for now?” He questioned, leaning in, face right in front of Madara's.

Madara choked on his words, feeling that deliciously hot body pressed up against him. “Oh, well, I.” He stared a moment, before pushing up against Hidan, “I don't see why it can't wait.”

Apparently, that was a great answer, because very soon there was a mouth pushing against his own, claiming him in a kiss that made his knees wobble a bit, and before he knew it he was picked up and sat onto the table, Hidan between his knees as they were making out. He wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck, pulling him closer as he leveraged his hips up, rubbing against the man, only to earn a moan for his efforts. “Fuck, I'm turning you over,” Hidan growled out, his voice dropping low. Before Madara could even protest, he was manhandled, bent over the table as Hidan pressed against him, fingers grabbing at his shirt and pushing it up.

Madara maneuvered it off of himself, letting himself get lost in the heat of the moment, though a minor part of himself panicked at the sudden movement, though nothing more. “Kami!” He breathed when he pants we pulled down.

“Kinky, no boxers or anything?” Hidan said, obviously very pleased.

Madara was going to reply, but there was a hot tongue trailing down his back all the way down to his ass, and he couldn't help but moan when strong hands pulled him open, that tongue wickedly finding it's way, circling and teasing him. “Fuck!”

Hidan chuckled against him, “Working on getting there.” He promised, before leaning back in, teasing just a while longer, enjoying the way Madara was writhing beneath him. Finally, he decided to push his tongue in, receiving a groan of appreciation and a few more curse words for his effort. He let his hands knead the wonderful flesh beneath them, pulling and squeezing, before one hand moved to steady those hips beneath him, the other hand reaching around in front, teasingly giving a few strokes to Madara's length.

“Kami, Hidan!” Madara moaned, his hips buckling beneath him from all of the sudden attention his body was receiving. His fingers gripped onto the edges of the table, face down into the wood, biting his lip only to moan out again as that hot tongue was then replaced with a finger from the hand that had just been stroking him.

“Fuck, look pretty and sure sound it, too.” Hidan complimented, sliding up to pin Madara down with his chest, biting at the skin on his shoulders, getting a trembling body beneath his own. “So responsive,” He began, licking at the spot he had bit down, before sucking on the same skin. “Gonna make you feel boneless.” He promised.

Madara whimpered beneath him, and if this table wasn't here he was sure he'd be collapsing against whatever else he might have been against. When a second finger prodded at him, he let out a small hiss, having no warning to the second intruding sensation. He keened against the table, trying to push up somewhat against Hidan. Fuck, he could feel the man's hard on against him, and he was by no means small. “Shit, fuck, get on with it.” He said, wiggling his hips against the man.

Hidan smirked, “Working on it.” He reminded, before sliding a third finger in. He moved his way down Madara's back, biting and sucking, reveling in all the sounds his pretty little partner was making. “Gonna fuck you so hard.”

Madara groaned, fingers turning white with how hard they were holding on to the edges. “You fucking better.” He growled back. He wanted that fucking dick in him asap.

Laughing, Hidan pressed a kiss to his lower back, before pulling out his fingers. “Ready?” He asked, lining himself up with that pretty pert hole.

Madara groaned, “Yes, come on!” He ushered.

Hidan began to press in, biting his lower lip, groaning as he slowly slid into that tight heat, “Fuuuuck.” He moaned, hands squeezing Madara's hips.

Pushing back, Madara hissed as he was entered, a bit of pain from the stretch. Once Hidan was seated all the way into him, he panted a bit, “Wait a second.” He pleaded, forehead getting sweaty as he rested it against the table.

“Nnng, not waiting that long.” Hidan bit out, fingers kneading the man's hips. “Lemme know, fuck, soon please.” He answered, head hanging down, trying not to let his hips snap into that wonderful feeling.

“Okay, I'm good.” Madara breathed, only to get slammed into that table when Hidan pulled out, thrusting right back in at a brutal pace. He cried out, fingers losing their grasp on the table, leaving his arms to flail with nowhere to go as he was fucked the hardest he'd been in a long time. “Fuck!”

“Yeah, damn!” Hidan growled out, “You fucking feel great, Madara.” He stated, leaning down and biting down on the junction of Madara's shoulder and neck, earning a whine from the man beneath him.

“Nng, don't stop!” Madara moaned, “Fuck!” His fingers scrabbled against the wood, but there was nothing to grab and the edge certainly hadn't helped at first. All he could do was be there and take it, his whole body trembling beneath Hidan's ministrations.

It didn't take long before Hidan felt his relief coming, and he leaned down against Madara, going a bit deeper as his hand wrapped around him, “Fuck, you gotta come for me, I'm close.”

Madara whined, body stuttering between pushing back or pushing forward, and he let out choked noise as he felt the heat snap in his belly, spilling over Hidan's hand, clamping down on the man behind him.

Hidan grunted as the heat pressed down around him, and after a few hard, stuttering thrusts, his body spilled into Madara, and he slumped against the man beneath him. “Holy fuck.” He breathed, before laughing a bit. “I definitely expect round two after that beer.”

Madara couldn't help but chuckle beneath the heavy weight pressing down on him. “Sure.” He said, managing not to slur his words.

 


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed, after a few beers and some hot sex against a table, Hidan was a smug little bastard. Yet, Madara wasn't really all that bothered about it, because he felt quite satisfied afterward, so who was he to say that Hidan couldn't be smug about it when he did indeed cause Madara to feel as boneless as he promised? Together, they sat on Hidan's couch, simply wearing their sweatpants, each of them casually drinking a beer as they watched some random TV movie that was on, Madara quite comfortably leaning against a warm, cozy chest.

It seemed, after a few beers and some hot sex against a table, Hidan was a smug little bastard. Yet, Madara wasn't really all that bothered about it, because he felt quite satisfied afterward, so who was he to say that Hidan couldn't be smug about it when he did indeed cause Madara to feel as boneless as he promised? Together, they sat on Hidan's couch, simply wearing their sweatpants, each of them casually drinking a beer as they watched some random TV movie that was on, Madara quite comfortably leaning against a warm, cozy chest.

Madara really wasn't sure at this point what the movie was about, because every few minutes Hidan would sneak his hand up and down his chest, fingers trailing hot against his hips, small circles rubbed into his skin, while the actor would lean in to nip at his neck, tongue trailing over the marks he had left previously. Finally, finally, he caved, grabbing the beer out of the other man's hand, setting it down beside his own on the low table in front of them, swinging a leg over Hidan's lap, glowering at him. “Fucking smug tease.” He quipped, hands resting on the man's shoulder as he leaned in to kiss him.

Hidan just laughed a bit before their lips pressed together, his hands reaching around to give a nice firm squeeze to that wonderful ass, grinning into the kiss when Madara groaned a bit against him. “Damn straight.” He chuckled, before moving his hands up to the small of Madara's back, then one trailing up along his spine before reaching the back of his neck, hands tangling in the hair and giving a rough tug, revealing that pale neck. He leaned forward, nipping and licking that skin, eyes gleaming as he listened to Madara whine a bit.

Taking in a breath, Madara rolled his hips a bit against Hidan in retaliation, smirking when the man groaned underneath of him. He let his hands slide down from his shoulders, rubbing down over the man's chest, moving to his sides, stroking the skin there. He gave a teasing look, “What are you going to do?” He challenged, pressing his hips down again.

Hidan gave a feral grin, “Ohh, you shouldn't challenge me.” He growled low in his throat. His hands came up, before throwing Madara down on the couch, pressing himself between Madara's legs, trapping him down with his body. “I'll show ya just what I'm going to do.” He promised, leaning in to kiss Madara, parting his lips to sneak in his tongue, wickedly dominate as they kissed, his own hips rolling against Madara in retaliation.

Clutching to those arms around him, Madara eagerly returned the gesture, before they pulled apart to breathe, finding himself already panting and absolutely hard. “Fuck,” He breathed, “Come on, I want you.” He urged, proving his point by pressing himself against the man again.

With a smirk, Hidan sat up between his legs, hands teasing those hips as he played with the band of those sweatpants, “Shoulda left these off.” He said more to himself as he slid them down and back off, tossing them to the floor before wiggling out of his own. He pulled Madara down closer to him, wrapping the man's legs around his hips, before leaning back in to kiss him senseless.

Feeling Hidan pressing against his entrance, Madara moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping tightly around his neck as the man pushed into him. When they pulled Hidan began to thrust into him with a brutal pace, he tossed his head back, moaning as he tried to match it, “Fuck, Kami, fuck!” He gasped, his arms slid down Hidan's back, fingers digging into the skin there.

Hidan hissed, face finding Madara's shoulder as he bit down, soothing it over with his tongue, arms tucked against Madara's sides as he began to thrust faster, skin slapping against each other as he pounded away, the noise enveloping them along with his grunts and Madara's moans. Slowly, he moved one of his arms and slid it between them, wrapping his hand around Madara's dick, squeezing and stroking, causing the man beneath him to keen and thrash into his touch. “Fuck, that's it, Mada!” He breathed, a groan emerging from him.

“Nng, please!” Madara gasped, eyes squeezed tight as his body writhed from all of the stimuli. He was still sensitive from earlier, and the mad pace Hidan set kept him on edge, his toes curling from the pleasure, his legs and arms trembling as he tried to hold on for dear life at this point. When he felt the teeth biting up and down his shoulder and neck, he groaned and whimpered, biting his own lip before finally pressing his own kisses and bites on to the shoulder he could reach.

Feeling himself close, Hidan lifted up Madara's hips higher, pushing the man into himself, his knees now by his face, his hand still wedged in between them as he continued to stroke him with firm technique, thumb always rubbing over the tip of him before sliding back down. “Shit, you're so fucking good.” He breathed, his other arm trailing up and down Madara's thigh since he now was pressing his weight into him, using Madara's body as his support as he fucked him senseless.

Madara cried out at the change of angle, feeling the pressure of it and the fact that his prostate had to be hit with almost every press of their bodies, his nerves on fire. “Please, please, kami, fuck!” He pleaded, feeling desperate, unable to do anything now other than taking what Hidan was giving him.

“So fucking tight still, even after earlier.” Hidan grunted, hand reaching to squeeze Madara's ass, “You're still so fucking pretty sounding, you gonna keep crying out for me?” He demanded, voice husky and breathy as he didn't slow down. “You gonna let your voice break for me?” He asked, licking his lips. “Want you fucking howling!” He moaned, head hanging down as he focused on everything else.

“Yes, please, nnng!” Madara panted, feeling the heat coil inside his belly, breath hard to find with his body pressed against himself. He tried to dig his feet into Hidan's back to urge him on, though honestly, the man seemed to be quite capable of keeping his own rough pace. “Pl-please, Hidan!” He cried out, body trembling and helpless.

“That's it, babe,” Hidan growled, pushing himself forward as much as possible, leaning down to latch onto that pretty mouth, breathing harshly through his nose as he kissed Madara into oblivion. Madara moaned into the kiss, and when Hidan pulled back for breath, he heard the hitch in Madara's breath before the man shouted, eyes squeezed tight as he came between them, body seizing from the pleasure, then stilling. He whimpered and whined as Hidan kept pushing into him, his nerves screaming at him from sensitivity, but he did not ask him to stop, wanting him to get off as well.

Finally, Hidan's hips stuttered and still against the supple flesh beneath him, head tipped back as he moaned. When his release was over, he scooted back just a bit, to let Madara's legs finally come back down onto the couch, letting the man breathe and relax. Panting a bit, he grinned at his conquest when he was looked at with a blissed-out face. “You good?” He asked after a moment of watching him.

Madara very slowly nodded, “Mm.” He managed to get out, making a face when he felt Hidan finally pull out of him. He just let Hidan do whatever he wanted with his body at that point because he wasn't sure if he could really move at the moment. When he was pulled up, Hidan flopped down onto the couch, letting Madara rest on top of him. Oh, that was nice and comfy after all of that. He hummed in content when a hand lazily stroked his hair, closing his eyes as they rested.

Glancing down, Hidan chuckled a bit, before reaching out to the table and grabbing his beer, tipping his head up enough to get a drink before relaxing back into the couch, the heat of Madara pressed comfortably against himself. He turned his eyes towards the TV, letting himself emerge back into the movie as they laid there. When a commercial hit, Hidan looked back down at Madara who had also turned his attention back to the screen it seemed. He cocked his head to the side a bit, before tugging on a strand of hair to get the mans attention. “I'm gonna be blunt. That was some of the best sex I've had in a long damn time.” He stated, amused when there was a slight flush on Madara's face. “We should do this more often.”

Looking up at Hidan, Madara hummed, flopping his head back down against his chest, still feeling tired after two rounds and having worked all damn day. He really didn't think he'd ever quite had sex like that before, so, it was a very, very tempting offer. “I'm certainly not opposed to it.” He finally answered, reaching out for his own beer to get a drink, his throat parched. When he set it back down, he yelped when Hidan squeezed his ass, causing him to look up and glare at the other man, who was simply smirking at him.

“Glad to hear it..” He leaned in and whispered, “Spots.” He cackled as Madara punched his shoulder, sitting up and grabbing his sweatpants. “Awh, come on, don't do that.” He admonished, sitting up.

Madara turned to him and glared as he put on his sweatpants, “Fuck you.” He answered, looking for his shirt. “Where the fuck...” He breathed, jumping when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down onto Hidan's lap as the man flopped onto the couch. “Hey!” He yelled indignantly.

Hidan set his chin on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. “Fuck, I won't say it again, okay? You don't have to dash off.” He roused grumpily, looking at Madara from the corner of his eyes.

Crossing his arms, Madara glowered at the floor. “I need to go anyways. I need to shower again. And I have work in the morning.” He answered, frowning.

Hidan frowned, “Alright, fine.” He relented, loosening his arms a bit. “You don't have to go like a pissed off cat though.” He replied.

Madara turned in his arms, raising a brow, “Are you sulking?” He asked after a moment.

Hidan narrowed his eyes, “No.” He answered, before shrugging. “Just don't want you pissed off and not coming back. I had fun.” He admitted.

Madara huffed out a small laugh, “You are batshit crazy. We really don't even know each other, and you're going to be upset because I'm mad?” When he didn't get an answer, he smirked. “I'm not pissed anymore.” He answered, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. “Text me sometime.” He said, slipping out of the man's grip. He looked around the room a bit before finding his tank top, slipping it on.

By the time he was dressed and moved to the door to slip his shoes on, Hidan had put his own pants back on, trailing after him to the door, arms crossed. When Madara reached for the door handle, he turned back to the man, “Later?”

“That's a shitty goodbye.” Hidan commented, stepping up into Madara's space with another smirk, “Sure, later.” He said, slapping Madara's ass and cackling when he got an angry glare in return.

“Fuck you,” Madara grumbled, opening the door to step out.

“Maybe next time,” Hidan answered smoothly, leaning against his doorway. “Eh, drive safe and all that.” He told him.

Madara snorted a bit before nodding, “I will.” He answered, finally heading to his car to go home.

Once he was home, Madara was ready to crash, but he really did need that shower. And maybe some food. Stalking into the kitchen, he found Izuna snacking on some crackers, and he frowned when his brother grinned at him. “Have fun, Mads?” He asked innocently.

“Again, shut the fuck up,” Madara grumbled, heading to the fridge, pulling out some leftovers from takeout they had yesterday, going to the microwave to heat it up. “Yes.” He answered begrudgingly.

Izuna's answering laugh made him want to smack his baby brother, but that wouldn't help at this point.

 

 

 

For several months, Madara and Hidan would meet up, half of the time on the weekends, and sometimes during the week when neither men were busy, and they would have a few drinks and fuck. It was a nice little system they had going, both of them satisfied with their arrangement. Madara was pretty sure they had sex on every surface in that living room, and Hidan's bedroom and bathroom. Every time he was boneless when he left, whether he was on top or bottom, and every time Izuna would just smirk and laugh when he got home afterward. Honestly, it was nice. But every time he was there, Madara got to know Hidan a little better, and damn it, he was really starting to like the guy. He _was_ crazy, there was no denying that, but at least he really wasn't some reaper worshiper.

Madara had even buckled and secretly began to watch the movies Hidan was in, and it was fascinating to watch him play so many parts. More than half of the time he was a villain or something, but there had been a few times he was a good guy or neutral, and Madara was sure he was never going to tell him that he actually enjoyed half of the movies simply because they were good, or Hidan's acting made them bearable, since some of them were rather silly.

It was a Friday night when he was asked to come over again, and he had to shower off the grime of the workday. Feeling kinda nice about the day, he decided to be a bit of a tease, finding some of his old skinny jeans, and feeling a bit amazed to find he could still squeeze into them. Hidan had mentioned wearing something that wasn't sweats and found himself curious. He grabbed one of his button-down shirts he usually wore outside of work and a tank top, putting them on. He wondered why Hidan bothered to say anything about what he was wearing since they never really ever left the mans house since they were usually a bit preoccupied. Well, he shrugged to himself, he'd find out when he got there.

Once he arrived he went to the door, not bothering to knock at this point, more than comfortable at letting himself in. When he walked in, it was to find Hidan dressed in some nice clothing himself, his hair tamed back, shoes and a watch on. “Hey,” Madara said after staring a moment, remembering himself.

Hidan smirked, “Hi.” He said, shifting from foot to foot, before giving Madara a grin, “You look nice.” He complimented.

Madara couldn't help it, he gave a small smile in return, “Thanks.” He said, feeling a bit awkward. Was it just him, or was that like the softest he'd ever heard Hidan? “You too.” He murmured.

Hidan chuckled a bit, before walking up to Madara, pulling him in for a kiss. “I,” He licked his lips, before rubbing a hand on his neck. “Thought maybe we could go out for dinner.” He said, shifting again. “If you'd want to.”

Blinking, Madara gazed at Hidan and found himself shifting now himself. “Are... you asking me out on a date?” He questioned, biting his lower lip.

“I am,” Hidan replied. “I know we've... just kinda been, well, fuck buddies? But, I mean, we've been doing it for so long at this point, and even when we aren't just having sex and shit, you're pretty funny, and you're really attractive, obviously.” He muttered, before squaring his shoulders. “And I really want to not be fuck buddies. I mean. I still want the sex, but, I want more than that. I really like you.” He admitted sheepishly, grin still in place.

Feeling his face heating up, Madara looked down at the floor, their feet were really interesting, after all. After a moment, he glanced back up and found himself not able to say no when he saw an unsure look on Hidan's face, something that he never saw on the man before. Awh, damn it, he preferred that smug look. “I like you too.” He managed to say, chuckling when Hidan's face all but lit up, grin far more confident this time.

“Fuck, okay, great.” Hidan chuckled before a smirk slid onto his face, and he leaned in for another kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled, “So, there's this restaurant called Narisawa, and I'd like to take you there.” He told him, “I think you'd like it, Spots.”

Madara narrowed his eyes, “Just because I agreed to dinner does not mean I am okay with being called that.”

Hidan grinned, unabashed, “Pfft, you sure you don't like it? Cause honestly, I've said it a lot and you've never stopped coming.” He said, wiggling his brows.

With a groan, Madara flipped him off, “Fuck you, asshole.” He huffed, crossing his arms.

“Mm, later.” Hidan answered, “I'm more of a dinner first kind of guy, Spots.” He teased.

Raising a brow, Madara gave him an unimpressed look. “Dinner first kind of guy my ass.” He huffed. “Can't believe you even said that, you stupid ass.”

Hidan just cackled, wrapping an arm around him, “Dunno what you're talking about.” He replied smoothly, leading them out of the house and into his garage. He smirked when he heard Madara's gasp, seeing his Subaru Viziv. “You like my girl?” He asked, squeezing Madara's hip.

Madara turned to face him, “I'm leaving you for your car.” He answered, stepping over to it, staring at it, hands loose at his side.

Hidan just laughed, “You'd miss the sex.” He answered easily, sliding back up against him.

“Mm, pretty sure she and I would get off just fine.” Madara retorted. “Am I like, actually allowed to ride in this? Because holy fuck.” He breathed.

Hidan cocked his head to the side, “You're going to freak out when we get to the restaurant, aren't you?” He asked with a grin.

Madara turned to him, “Is it like really fancy?”

Hidan just cackled, “Oh, you'll see.” He answered, before motioning for Madara to get in. Sliding into his own seat, he couldn't help but laughed as Madara was touching the dash, looking at all of the buttons, hands feeling the inside of the car where he could. “Fuck, am I gonna need to be jealous?” He asked, half kidding.

Madara gave a sheepish grin, “I guess I really shouldn't be so surprised. You've got a nice house and everything. Of course, you'd have a nice car and stuff, too.” He paused, “Is it weird I still just don't consider you wealthy or anything in my mind? You're just... Hidan to me. The weird guy who orders pizza.”

Hidan just stared at him a moment, before grinning, “Do you know, that is literally the best thing you've ever said to me? Fuck. When you're in my business, everyone just... wants you cause you're known or wealthy. So, I guess I'm glad I'm just Hidan to you then.” He answered.

Madara smirked, “Still think of you as a ritualistic ass now and then.” He added.

Hidan just chuckled, “Fuck off, it was for my movie scene.” He smirked, “Alright, let's go.”

Hidan was right. Madara did freak out when they got there, spluttering around, afraid of touching anything at first. It was definitely the most hilarious date Hidan had in a long, long time. And if he was a little in love because Madara really just treated him like another person, well, he would keep that to himself for now, and enjoy getting to call them boyfriends or whatever people said.

 


End file.
